


食憶貘/Kiokukui

by dikondean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, 三米暗戀他哥好多年, 失憶症!Dean, 將錯就錯!Sam, 時間是大約是在第二季: Dean27歲/Sam23歲
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/pseuds/dikondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam和Dean在佛蒙特州獵捕一隻啃食人類記憶的怪物,然後丁中招啦!</p>
            </blockquote>





	食憶貘/Kiokukui

**Author's Note:**

> 食憶貘是日本妖怪食夢貘的近親,但他們卻不像食夢貘一般啃食人類噩夢做好事,  
> 而是啃食人類的最珍貴最美好的記憶, 最後,失去最珍貴記憶的人類,將會發生悲劇。
> 
> Twink: 指長得美形的Gay小受

Sam和Dean在佛蒙特州,一個叫做回憶鎮的地方,辦一個離奇的案件,他們甚至不確定這是不是他們的活兒。

 

第一個不幸的受害者是Maggie Wang, 佛蒙特某私立貴族高中的華裔高材生,家中經商的富二代,加上Maggie的學業和社團成績都很優異,肯定能上耶魯。  
Maggie卻在某天早上參加重要考試時,突然忘記了所有她學習過的課業內容,讓她考試鈴響後沮喪的她,從五樓教室的陽台跳下自殺身亡。

 

第二個不幸的受害者是郊區家庭主婦Carrie Robinson的6個月大兒子和先生,深愛小孩的Carrie在生產後就辭掉工作, 專心在家帶小孩當家庭主婦。但某天老公回家時發現Carrie在客廳看電視吃薯片,上了二樓的嬰兒房也沒看見小孩。覺得不對勁的老公問了一句 “我們的寶貝Mark呢? ”,就被Carrie大罵 “小孩吵死了我扔窗外了!你這智障!” 然後老公被一槍射穿頭顱。在鄰居聽到槍聲報警後,警察迅速趕到,發現Carrie的6個月大兒子Mark,被從二樓嬰兒房窗戶被扔出多處嚴重骨折,還好沒有生命危險,但老公就沒那麼幸運,當場死亡。畏罪潛逃的Carrie三天後就在一家汽車旅館被抓到了,現在入獄服刑中。

 

第三個不幸的受害者,是Gay Club巴比倫的老闆Brian, 在只有員工可以進出的辦公室裡被槍殺,嫌疑犯是金髮Twink脫衣舞男Justin, 在某天的表演結束後Justin突然消失了。到現在還不見人影。

 

寧靜的小鎮在一週內發生三起凶殺案,以Dean的獵人直覺來說覺得這肯定是他們的活兒。

 

第四個不幸的受害者,就是前往調查的獵魔人,我們的主人翁之一,溫家兄弟的可愛美麗又幽默的哥哥Dean。在喬裝成FBI訪問完Maggie的同學和家屬,還有審問完在監獄裡服刑的家庭主婦Carrie後,萬丈金剛摸不著頭緒的兩兄弟先回到旅館小睡片刻,打算晚點起床後再去Gay Club巴比倫繼續調查第三個受害者。畢竟Dean從明尼蘇達一路開了三四天的車才到佛蒙特, Sam坐在車上腿都快得關節炎了。Dean一到汽車旅館開好了房,也不管櫃台給他們的是一張大床的雙人房(要是平常的話他肯定立刻去換房,並且要鬧好一陣子脾氣),開了房門,把旅行袋扔在地上,倒在床上立刻就睡著了。一路沒開車的Sam雖然也是坐得腳痠屁股疼,但至少在車上有獲得充足的睡眠,所以Sam先慢慢洗了個熱水澡,做了兩個小時案件調查,尋找受害者的共同點, 然後出門慢跑鍛鍊了一下,順便買幾條禦寒的毛毯和他們的晚餐。

 

Sam's POV  


當Sam回到旅館的時候,Dean還在睡。  
12月初的佛蒙特州非常寒冷,汽車旅館的簡陋的暖氣設備似乎招架不住。

 

Dean似乎有起床脫掉衣服過,然後他舒適地把自己裹在白色的柔軟棉被裡,露出一隻的白皙纖細的手臂,看似上半身只穿了一件白色的純棉短T恤,那是Dean的“睡衣”。 Dean暗金色的短髮在汽車旅館的黃色燈光下顯得更金,一點也不像是已經27歲的男人。眼前這個金髮美男子毫無防備的把自己捲在棉被裡,露出稚嫩的滿足睡容。過分纖長濃密的眼睫毛不像男人所能擁有,健康的小麥色肌膚因為連著好幾個月的陰雨而恢復原來的陶瓷般白皙,臉頰上散落的蜜色雀斑更增稚嫩,Dean臉上有著玫瑰色的淡淡紅暈,也許是棉被很暖和,他看起來就像個因為唸書而睡眠不足的大學生。Sam從小看著Dean美麗的臉龐長大,卻沒有一天不驚嘆他超乎凡人的美麗。

 

“Dean! 起床多穿件衣服!我給你買好了晚餐有熱湯還有派! 趁熱吃!” Sam輕輕搖了搖Dean露在外頭的那隻手臂,這才發現了Dean渾身發燙。他彎腰用額頭抵著Dean的額頭, Dean的確燒得厲害。用額頭測溫這是從小的習慣,小時候他哥照顧他,生病的時候總會這麼做,一直到他們長大以後Dean似乎習慣仍不改。而反過來Sam在照顧受傷或是生病的Dean的時候,也會習慣性的這麼做,Dean也不曾抗議過。

 

“Dean! 快起來! ” Sam輕聲呼喚他哥的名字。  
“你是誰?” 睡眼惺忪的Dean用極慢的速度坐了起來,睜開他翠綠得不像話的雙瞳。  
“別鬧了Dean! 快起來吃飯! 你中午也沒吃! 吃了飯給你吃點感冒藥就沒事了!空腹吃藥肯定要傷胃的!” Sam拉開棉被,扶起搖搖晃晃還在發高燒的Dean,讓他坐在小桌子邊的椅子上,看Dean只穿著一件夏天的短T恤和四角內褲,他馬上拿了他剛剛買的毛毯給Dean披上。又像照顧病人一般,把買來的食物都從保麗龍盒子裡拿出來,擺在桌上準備好的兩個盤子裡。這是溫家人的習慣,雖然從小都是吃路邊餐廳或是速食店的便宜食物,住在汽車旅館裡,但是爸爸John總會告訴他們,吃飯前得把食物放在餐盤上,才有家的感覺。所以只要是旅館裡吃飯的時候,Sam總會拿出放在汽車行李箱的餐具和盤子,Sam總是比較講究的那個人。

 

“嗯…謝謝你,照顧我,先生。但我真的不知道你是誰?”Dean露出困惑的表情,似乎不敢吃陌生人給的東西。  
“Dean! 別鬧了!這不好玩!” Sam尷尬地笑著,一定是他愛惡作劇的哥哥又要逗他了。  
“不,聽著先生,我和我的搭檔來到這個小鎮辦一個奇怪的案子,然後我醒來就記不得一些事情,我甚至不記得我怎麼來到這裡的。您也是獵人嗎?” Dean試探地問著,他不知道眼前這個高大英俊的年輕人是誰,他一點印象也沒有,只覺得非常眼熟,但又完全想不起來。  
“天啊! Dean! 你該不會是中招了! 我們這次甚至不知道我們在對付什麼!”Sam漸漸將事情連了起來,這個離奇的案件可能是女巫造成的,Dean中了女巫的魔法得了失憶症什麼的,就像華裔女學生Maggie忘記考試的內容一樣。

 

“好吧, Dean, 我是Sam,你說的一起辦案的搭檔就是我,我們都是獵魔人。嗯…我們一邊吃一邊談好嗎?”  
“好的。”肚子發出咕嚕聲的Dean,雖然不知道眼前的年輕人到底是誰,不過既然是搭檔就是值得信任吧? 否則這個叫做Sam的年輕人也不會替他買晚餐又蓋毯子。

 

*** *** *** *** ***

 

“Dean,你還記得什麼? 你記得我們的家庭? 還有我們到這裡幹嘛嗎?”Sam一邊吃著他的雞肉沙拉,一邊焦急地問著。也許這會是案情很大的突破。  
“我們的家庭? 難道我們是家人嗎?” Dean一邊啃著他的起司漢堡,雖然發燒但也吃得津津有味,他對食物的喜好似乎沒變。  
“是阿!我是你丈夫。”Sam笑著說。他沒長心眼地開玩笑。  
“噢…原來是這樣。這解釋了為什麼我只穿著一條內褲和這裡只有一張大床。”Dean似乎不驚訝,很坦然地就接受了。Dean似乎覺得很自然,他的嘴角彎起了好看的弧度,有點開心地吃了幾口派。他嘴裡還嚼著藍莓奶油派,一邊說: “難怪你知道我所有的食物喜好。還有咖啡。” Dean喝了一口仍是熱騰騰的黑咖啡。  
“嗯,當然寶貝。”仍處於驚訝狀態的Sam,將錯就錯地擠出這兩個字。他一直都暗戀他哥,從他懂事以來, Dean一直是他的英雄。但自從Sam十一歲第一次夢遺後,Dean的新角色則是春夢裡的男主角。

 

至少在中招期間,如果能讓Dean安分地“誤以為”他們是一對,偷個幾個吻,也許也不是件壞事。Sam有點大膽地站了起來,跨過桌子在Dean的臉頰上輕輕啄了一下。  
下一秒鐘的景象簡直讓Sam立刻硬了起來。  
Dean在臉紅, Dean‧ 不知臉紅為何物‧Winchester,竟然在害羞臉紅?  
Dean站了起來,又把椅子拉到Sam的身邊坐下。

 

“我一定是非常愛你,Sam。”  
Dean艱難地吞下嘴中的派,又喝了兩口咖啡。他的臉簡直像番茄一樣紅。

 

“嗯?”  
Sam大膽地用他纖長溫暖的手指,撫摸著Dean美麗的下巴。  
“我是說…我可以感覺得到,雖然我不記得你。不知道是出於什麼原因我忘記你了,但是我非常愛你。” Dean的臉簡直像番茄一樣紅。  
“我也愛你,Dean。非常非常愛你。”  
Sam生平第一次吻上那雙他日夜思想的引人犯罪的柔軟豐唇。他幾乎要射在自己的牛仔褲裡。Dean有點沉溺迷醉地,輕輕加深這個吻。

天啊! 管它倒底是女巫還是詛咒, 哈利路亞! Sam都要感謝這個鬼東西!


End file.
